


Bammin’ Slammin’ Bootylicious

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit goes down in a Reddit thread and your inbox is swamped with assholes. You try to keep it from Ray but he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bammin’ Slammin’ Bootylicious

You sit on the couch, laptop in your lap, deleting message after message as your phone sits next to you beeping with each new notification. It seems like as soon as you deleted one three more pop into your inbox and you have five more notifications from twitter. Tears stung your eyes as you read the first line of each mail, making sure it was one to be deleted. People could be so cruel when they can hide behind an anonymous name; it was days like this that you wondered why you even bothered with social media at all. You stop for a minute and check your statcounter, those assholes were still pouring in from that reddit thread that seems to surge to life any time Ray mentions you in an LP. You finish deleting the messages on the page and scroll up to refresh to see almost 100 new messages.

“Ack!” You lean your head back and sigh. Logging out of tumblr you bring up skype.

> **Y/N:**  Jenny? Are you on?
> 
> **Jenny B.:**  I’m here babe, what’s up?
> 
> **Y/N:**  It’s happening again.
> 
> **Jenny B.:**  Tumblr/Reddit/YouTube assholes?
> 
> **Y/N:**  Don’t forget Twitter.

It was unfortunate that Jenny knew exactly what you were talking about, the fact that this happened as often as it did, God.

> **Jenny B.:**  I’ll take care of it. You want me to rip them a new one?
> 
> **Y/N:**  No. Can you just delete the bad stuff and do that locky thing with my tumblr?
> 
> **Jenny B.:**  You got it, pop in a good movie, order some pizza and relax, Supergirl Jenny to the rescue!
> 
> **Y/N:**  Pizza is how I got into this problem.
> 
> **Jenny B.:**  HEY You and your body are not a ‘problem’ those people are just assholes. Like, who the fuck cares about nameless faceless plebs on the internet? Ray likes you, Ray likes your body. I like you, I like your body ~eyebrow waggle~. You need to like you, and you need to like your body, it’s bammin’ slammin’ bootylicious. Now go, and you either order yourself a pizza or I will.
> 
> **Y/N:**  Thanks Jen, love you
> 
> **Jenny B.:**  Love you too, now off with you. I’ll try to resist dealing with these creeps my way. -cracks knuckles-

You smile at your screen and close skype. You bring up the website for the nearest, and cheapest pizza chain. Ray would be home soon and you guys needed dinner anyway. You place the order, 45 minute wait time for delivery, of course. You look around the apartment. Ray was a neat guy. His side of the ded made every morning, picked up after himself throughout the day - hell he barely made a mess, a water bottle or Redbull can here and there every so often, but that was it. You did the dishes last night, and there was just your lunch dish on the counter. You weren’t going to waste water on one dish, and the rest of the apartment was spotless. You look down at yourself. You could probably shower. Been sitting in the same clothes for the last two days thanks to this rain, yay for funemployment right? You shut down your laptop, setting it on the coffee table you get up and head to the bathroom. Halfway through your shower you hear the front door open and close.

“Y/N?”

“Shower!” A minute later his beanie clad head pops around the side of the shower curtain.

“Hellllo nurse!” You laugh and push his head out.

“Shut up, I’m almost done; I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Damn, I told Kdin to drive faster. Hey, what d’ya want for dinner?”

“I ordered some pizza about 10 minutes ago, should be here in, oh, another half hour if we’re lucky.” He sighs.

“I’m going to stream for a bit then, is that okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine. Like I said, another 5 minutes and I’ll be done.” He walks out of the bathroom and you rinse the conditioner from your hair, and reach for the razor. You finish shaving, do a quick rinse off, and get out. You grab a towel and wrap up, then head out to the kitchen for something to drink. Ray sat on the couch, pajamas on, your phone in his hand. You freeze. You had totally forgotten to turn off the notifications.

“What the hell is this?” He looks from your phone to you.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” You rush over to him; hand out ready to grab the phone. He stands and moves away from you.

“No, this isn’t ‘nothing’. Is this the kinda shit that gets sent to you?”

“Ray, please…” You hold your hand out for you phone again, the tears back in your eyes. He looks down at the screen, watching as notifications rolled in.

“These people call themselves my fans yet this is how they talk to you? How long has this been going on?” You bite your lip and look away from his stare. “Y/N, look at me.” He walks over to you and lifts your chin up so you have to look at his face. “How long has this been going on?”

“This time-”

“It’s happened more than once?!” He drops your chin and runs his hand through his hair. “Come on, talk to me.”

“It only happens every so often - it’s not normally this bad…must be the weather…” You try to joke but your voice cracks.

“You know its all bullshit right? Every single word of it.” He sneers down at your phone as another notification appeared and then tosses it onto the couch.

“I know its all bullshit. I just-“

“Then why are you letting it get to you?” He practically shouts; gesturing to your phone. You take a step back from him, anger flared in your belly.

“Do you think I want to be affected by it? Do you think I’m choosing to let it get to me? I’m not! I wish it wasn’t! But words hurt Ray.” You wrap our arms around yourself. “When you have them hurled at you throughout your whole life in such a negative way, they scar up your insides.” You pace the living room. “Deep down, I know what they’re saying is all complete bullshit, but they still poke and prod at those scars and remind me of the time I didn’t know that. They remind me of when I thought everything they are saying about me was true. This,” you stop in front of him and gesture at yourself, “the level of comfort I have with my body, this took a long time in the making; I’m still constantly working on it, and people are always trying to tear it apart. It happened before I knew you, and it’ll happen for the rest of my life.” He walks over to you and pulls you close to him. He strokes your back as you just hold onto each other. “Some days I’m just better at dealing with it than others.”

“Y/N…I’m sorry I yelled. It’s just…you know I’m here for you right? I’m your boyfriend; you should be able to talk to me about shit like this.”

“Ugh, I know, it’s just…it can be hard.”

“What do you mean?” He takes a step back and looks down at you.

“Well, I mean, do you not remember a minute ago? Honey, I love you, but sometimes you have a hard time understanding why other people don’t react the same way you do to things.”

“Hey, I’m working on that.” You smile and place your hand on his chest.

“I know, you are working on it, and you’re getting much better. I promise, right now, to work on coming to you with this stuff though.”

“Good. So how do you deal with that shit?” He sits down in his computer chair, patting his knee. You smile and climb into his lap, throwing your arm around his neck for support and to play with his hair.

“Normally I just delete all the bad anon stuff, block the ones who send it off anon, and keep the good stuff.”

“Wait, so this happens on tumblr?”

“Yes and before you say anything mister!” You shove your index finger in his face, “According to my statcounter most of them come from your precious Reddit and YouTube. So don’t be putting this all on tumblr. That’s just the only place they can contact me, well and twitter but they can’t do that anonymously there. I mean, yeah some of it comes from tumblr, but not the majority of it.”

“Okay, so you said normally, what’s different this time?” You learn your head on his shoulder.

“Just didn’t have the umph to do it myself today.” You shrug. “Jenny’s doing it for me, and putting my tumblr to away, or something, I don’t fully understand it. But only my followers can see what I post when Jenny gives me the all clear and I go back on.”

“And twitter?”

“I just ignore the shit out of them. Jenny favorites the good ones for me to look at when I get back on.” You nuzzle into his neck as he strokes your thigh absentmindedly. You both sit listening to the wind howling outside, whipping rain and sticks against the balcony doors. Ray’s hand moves up under the towel, and his head turns, he captures your mouth with his and your hand buries itself in his hair, pulling him into you as your tongues explore each other. “Mmm, wait.” You pull back. “I’m not doing this in the chair again. Last time we tried to do this we fell over and you elbowed me in the boob.”

“Yeah that was a mood killer.”

“And you need to stream. You told everyone you would.”

“Just because I said I would doesn’t mean I have to.”

“Do it anyway, we both know you want to.” You kiss his cheek and slide off his lap, adjusting your towel.

“Yeah, alright. But later, you, me, the bedroom.”

“It’s a date stud.” You wink at him then walk into the bedroom as he laughs. You hear him start turning everything on as you dig through the dresser for some warm clothes. You quickly dress and go back to the living room, book in hand. Jenny hasn’t called yet giving you the all clear, so you were not going anywhere near your computer. “So what are you gonna play?” You lay on the couch, out of the view of the camera.

“Wind Waker. I think I’m almost done with it. Or, we could play a two player game?” He looks over at you. “Is that my Twitch hoodie?” You look down and smile.

“Yes, this is your Twitch hoodie, it’s a little tight, but it’s warm, and no on the two player game, at least for tonight, well, at least for streaming. But we can play later after dinner.”

“Nah, I got another game in mind for after dinner.” His face breaks out into a grin and you bite your lip and sink down into the couch, the book coming up to cover your red face.

“You’re not live yet are you?”

“God no, you think I’d say something like that on the stream? It’d be on tumblr as fast as their little fingers could type.” He turns back around and puts his headphones on

“Ass.” You smile as you turn the page in your book and he chuckles. After a couple of minutes of typing he gives you the signal that he’s live.

“Hey guys! We’ll get going here in a couple minutes. Gonna try and finish Wind Waker today. Yeah, it’s totally storming here today, can you guys hear it?” Thunder rumbles through the apartment. “Well shit you probably heard that right? So how’s everyone doing today? Me? We’re doing fine, got off work a little while ago, got some pizza coming in, and it’s the weekend, yay. No, we do not currently have plans, it’s supposed to rain all weekend.”

“Chicken.”

“Yes, Y/N is here, she’s off camera. Yes she called me a chicken. Jokes on her though ‘cause she’s dating a farm bird!” He looks over at you and you toss a pillow at him. He catches it and lobs it back at you, almost knocking the book out of your hands.

“I hope you know you just confirmed you’re a chicken.” You say laughing, he shrugs and turns back to the camera, smile on his face.

“You guys ready to get going?” You settle back down into the couch and open your book back up as Ray’s talking turns to background noise. After about twenty minutes, the pounding of the rain on the windows and the water and soda you had before your shower took its toll on you and you put your book down, got up, and stretched before heading to the bathroom.

“Say hi to the stream!” You bend into frame and wave at the camera.

“Hey guys!” You pop back out of frame and rush into the bathroom. Thank god Ray’s mic wasn’t good enough to pick up the bathroom sounds considering it was right next to the computer desk. The moment you sit down is when Ray opens his mouth again.

“So hey, while she’s indisposed, because I know she’s gonna be mad at me about this – because she’s too nice a person. Some assholes decided to like, harass her or something today? Like apparently there’s a whole fucking Reddit thread sending people to her tumblr?” You groan. This is why you never told him. “Yeah, knock it the fuck off. Seriously. You don’t get to call yourself a fan of mine if you do that shit. That’s my girlfriend. She won’t let me see any of it, but she’s pretty upset about it, which makes me upset about it. So, yeah. Make sure this gets all over tumblr and twitter and wherever else you guys spread this shit. I want audio files and gifs of this.” He’s interrupted by a knock at the door. “That must be the pizza, chair cam!” You sigh and finish up in the bathroom, taking your time in washing your hands, psyching yourself out to get back out there, in front of the camera. You hear Ray talk with the pizza guy and the front door closes. You stand in front of the bathroom door, and taking a deep breath you pull it open and step out. The pizza boxes are sitting on the counter and Ray was getting plates down from the cupboard. You put your hands on your hips and watch him. He turns and looks over at you.

“What?” You gesture to the computer; not wanting to argue in front of lord knows how many people. “C’mon, it’s me; you know I had to say something. Now, come eat. What all did you order?” You sigh and walk into the kitchen as he starts opening boxes.

“I figured get some extra for the weekend.” You shrug as he opens up the pasta. “We can have that for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Hey, you’re not mad are you?” He says quietly to you.

“No, I’m not mad.” You rub your face. “I’m just worried about the impending shit storm from the assholes.”

“God dammit Barb.” He mutters with a shake of his head and a grin on his face. You burst out laughing.

“I didn’t even notice when it came out of my mouth.” He puts some pizza and cheesy bread on the plates and hands one to you.

“Soda?”

“Water.”

“You can’t drink water with pizza. That’s illegal or something.” He goes to the fridge and grabs 2 Dr. Peppers, placing one on the counter next to you and then walks back to the computer. “Alright, chair cam over, time for pizza cam!” You close the pizza boxers, put the pasta in the fridge, grab your plate and soda (and a bottle of water) and go back to your couch and book. Curling up in the corner with the plate on the arm and the soda on the end table, you pick your book back up and immerse yourself back into the world of dragons and princesses.  

“Alright guys! I had a good time streaming with you, and remember what I said earlier! Love you guys, at least the ones who aren’t assholes, and I’ll maybe see you tomorrow. Thanks for coming.” You head pops up as you look around. Your plate was empty and you were almost done with your book.

“What time is it?”

“Almost 10.”

"I didn’t even realize it’s been that long.”

“Yeah, you were pretty into your book, haven’t you read that like a million times already?” You smile and look down at the cover.

“It’s one of my favorites.” Putting the bookmark in to mark your place, you get up and stretch; you grab your plate and empty can, and go into the kitchen. You shove the boxes of leftovers into the fridge and start rinsing off the dishes. Ray brings his plate in and sticks it next to the sink, then moves behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and his head rests on your shoulder.

“You’re not going to wash them tonight are you?” He murmurs into your ear.

“No, just rinsing so I can wash them with the morning dishes.”

“Good.” He plucks the last dish out of your hand and stacks it with the rest; he turns the water off and grabs hold of your wet hand, pulling you towards the bedroom. Halfway across the living room the lights go out with a clap of thunder, he stops and you bump into him laughing.

“What’sa matter? Afraid of the dark?” You poke at his ribs causing him to laugh and shirk away from you.

“No!” He bumps into the tv stand. “Ow, I’m afraid of that.”

“Aw, my poor blind baby.” You reach out for his hand, your night vision was always better than his, and you head for the bedroom. You push open the door and Ray’s free hand moves to the small of your back, pushing you towards the bed, which he could find blindfolded. You turn as you reach the bed, the back of your knees hit it, and you fall gently backwards. He bends, his mouth searching yours out, it wasn’t gentle when they met, it was a kiss full of want and need. His cups your face, pushing you back onto the bed, he follows, straddling you. You can feel him starting to harden in his pajama bottoms. Reaching down, you shove your hands inside making his breath hitch as you wrap your fingers around him.

“Jesus.” He whispers against your lips, you smile, moving your hand faster as he hangs his head to the side, his warm breath on your neck. As you stroke him, his mouth licks and sucks at your neck, his teeth scraping against you as he moves lower. Holding himself up with one hand, he uses the other to unzip the hoodie and slipping his hand inside. “Oh, someone’s being naughty.” He says as his hand runs over your breasts.

“Mmm, I thought you would like that.” Lightning illuminates the room as he pulls your nipple into his mouth, tongue twirling around it. You gasp, stopping your hands for a moment and arch your back, shoving his face further into your breast. He pulls back and laughs.

“Well now my glasses are all smudged with my own spit. Not like I could see anything anyway.” He crawls off the bed, out of your grasp and you listen to his movements as you lay on the bed panting. Thunder shakes the windows as he pulls his shirt off, tossing it across the room. His glasses go on the dresser, and he opens the top drawer, grabbing out a condom. You sit up on the bed, taking off the hoodie and then grabbing onto his waistband, pulling him back over to you. You press your lips to his stomach as your hands push his pajamas down and then come back up to grab hold of his cock again. Cupping his balls, with your hand moving up and down his shaft, you look up at him, in the dark you could see his head was thrown back, his eyes were closed. You lower your mouth, taking him into your mouth. His hands ball up in your hair, “Fuck.”

“Not yet.” You say pulling back for a second, your hand still on his cock, spreading your saliva mixed with his pre-cum on him. “Soon though.” Bending your head back down you lick him from base to tip, wrapping your lips around his head and pressing your tongue flat against the underside. His hands grip your hair tighter and pull your head forward, pushing himself further into your mouth. You let him, taking as much of him in as you can, and then pull back slightly, your hand following your mouth. You bob your head a couple more times, until Ray pulls your head back off him. He leans down and hungrily kisses you, his hands searching the bed on either side of you for the condom he dropped there minutes ago. You let go of him and lean back, watching as finds it and rips it open, quickly rolling it on. His hands reach out for you, grabbing your thighs.

“Why do you still have pants on?!” He grabs hold of them and yanks them off, your panties going with them. You scoot back on the bed a bit as he looks down. “I can’t see shit.” As you both laugh, you get up onto your knees and reach out for him and pull him down into the bed. As his back bounces slightly against the bed, you straddle his hips, rubbing your wetness over his hard length. He grabs onto your hips to keep you from moving. “Well now I really wish I could see. This is my favorite view.”

“Well, you do have this other sense, called touch, which is pretty nifty. You use these things called your hands?” You grab hold of his and move them up until his hands were over your breasts and you squeeze. Holding one of his hands there, you move the other one down.

“Okay smartass, I get it.” You smile and bite your lip as his fingers connect with your clit. Laying your hand flat on his stomach, you brace yourself as his fingers circle you, you grind your hips against him eliciting a moan. “So at one point I get to be inside you right?”  He grits out.

“Someone’s impatient tonight.” You rise up on our knees as his fingers leave you to grab hold of his cock, you feel him rub against you, looking for your entrance. “Stop, right there.” You lower yourself down with a sigh of pleasure, his hands moving to the tops of your thighs. Placing both hands on his chest to steady yourself, you lean forward, and then slowly rock back, his fingers digging into your thighs, pushing you down. You rock your hips before doing it again. Ray hisses in a breath as you come down again with a hip wiggle.

“You’re killing me Y/N.” You smile at the strain in his voice and lean forward, moving your hands from his chest to either side of his head. His hands move back to cup your ass and he pushes up into you with a grunt. “I need…I need better leverage.” You detangle and Ray quickly scoots back on the bed, until his back up against the headboard, he beckons you forward. You move up to him again, putting him right back where he belonged, between your thighs. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him while his arms move back to your ass, pulling you closer to him. “That is so much better.” You hands move up to the top of the headboard to use it as leverage. It takes you guys seconds to get a steady pace going, the only sounds in the room is your heavy breathing mixed with the rainstorm outside.  

Soon the room is filled with Ray’s grunts, your hands move from the headboard to hold his head against you as you feel your body tense around him. Your toes curl and a flash of heat fills your body, pulsating pleasure into every bit of you as you come. He holds you close as your body bucks and jumps against him. His rhythm falters and become erratic, he buries his face into your breasts, muffling the sounds that bubbled out of him as he pulls you down one last time, grinding into you. You lean against him as he peppers your chest and shoulders with kisses, his cock twitching in you as you both ride the waves of your orgasms.


End file.
